


The Ceremony is Complete

by essenceofotome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blasphemy, Demon, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horror, Monster - Freeform, Other, Psychological, Sleep Paralysis, Smut, Spectrophilia, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofotome/pseuds/essenceofotome
Summary: Sleep paralysis is a scary thing to experience, isn't it? Keep telling yourself it was all a dream. Goodnight.
Relationships: reader x sleep paralysis demon
Kudos: 62





	The Ceremony is Complete

_….Tick Tick Tick Tick…._

The only sound that filled the dark room was the incessant ticking of the clock on the wall. The blue backlight glowed mutely in the night. Blearily, you peel open your eyes, the sleep causing your lids to stick together. The clock reads 3 a.m., the witching hour. You groan to yourself, moving to shift the blanket up over your face, that is, until you realize you’re unable to move.

A bead of sweat forms on your brow, and you feel the fear seeping over you, sinking into your gut like lead and doom. The wall beside your bed crawls with shadows in the night, hands grasping the air, writhing and wanting.

_Scratch….Scratch….Scratch…._

You want to scream, but your voice is silent, your mouth agape in a deaf cry. Your vocal cords strain, you try to pry your voice from your body, a sickly sensation crushing into your chest. The fear was tangible, and unnatural, a life-force of its own. That’s when you notice it. The tall figure made of darkness. Tendrils of smoke rolling from its humanoid form, twisting and turning. Growing and disappearing. Its eyes shone red and predatory.

You lock eyes with the creature, willing yourself to move, too afraid to even tremble in its presence. Its legs and arms seemed endless, emphasized by the way it jerked when it moved. The smell of death permeated the air, and it was all you could smell as you gasped for air. Your stomach turned as your heart began to palpitate. You want to ask it what it wants, why it’s here, but all you can manage is to keep your eyes trained on it as it crawls over your bed. The towering figure grins, rows of sharp and snaggled teeth glistened with drool, oozing down from its gaping mouth.

_Drip…drip…driiiip…._

The cold liquid fell upon your face, its breath washing over your face like a decaying autumn breeze. You had anticipated the temperature would have been hot, albeit a creature such as this was neither alive nor dead. Clawed fingers, crusted with viscera stroked your face slowly, moving down your torso to splay across your chest.

 _‘What?’_ you thought to yourself, trying to communicate with the being through telepathy, _‘Stop! Leave me alone! What are you doing!?’_ The skittering hands upon the wall descended onto your body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The shadows caressed you, but also marked you, leaving scratches in pairs of three across your chest, your arms, your _legs._

 _“Stop! Please! I’m begging you!”_ you screamed your thoughts in your head, hoping with all your might they may be heard. But the creature did not yield. It slowly pulled back the cover on your bed, slowly, inch by inch. Tears began to well in your eyes, you could taste death on your tongue. You had never been particularly religious, but in desperation, you turned to prayer in your moment of weakness.

 _‘Our father, who art in heaven….’_ Claws raked across your face, stinging red and angry as the blood pooled to the surface and down to stain your pillowcase. The blood was hot against your searing flesh, quickly cooling under the crisp breath of the demon above you. Finally, it spoke, gravelly and deep, nearly inaudible in pitch. _“Foolish human, god is not here with you. **I am**_ **.** ”

The sheets flung off of your body, and you felt yourself being lifted by the many hands that touched and grabbed at your clothes, pulling them off to reveal your skin. You shivered, yes from the cold, but also from the raw vulnerability. You lay bare before the demon, at its will. At its _mercy._

 _“Fear not, small one. I do not wish to end your existence, short as it may be.”_ The growling thunder reverberated against your chest, and the sensation was electric against your bones. Fingers morphed to talons, tendrils twisting and shapeshifting before your eyes. It moved your legs apart, and you felt your heart nearly stop in your chest. Your blood ran cold, and you tried to fight against the paralysis that bound your body, your very _soul._

_‘Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name! Thy kingdom come, THY WILL BE DONE---“_

_“SILENCE! Insolent fool! You are **mine**_ _and I shall bestow upon you **my gift**. Do you wish for death?” _with all your might, you screamed inside your head. _‘NO!!’_

The grin split its features in twain., and you notice for the first time the forked tongue that slithered out of its fanged mouth. _“Good,”_ it practically purred in delight, its tongue tracing the side of your cheek, leaving a cool slime in its trail. Your stomach leapt forward once again, a shiver ran down your spine. _“The blood moon is calling tonight, and I have chosen you as my **bride**. Young one, rejoice, as **I** , god of the ancients shall consummate our vows, Shhhh, don’t **cry** …”_

The growling laughter increased in veracity, coming from nowhere, and everywhere at once. Was this a nightmare? Had you died and gone to hell? What madness had forsaken you, who only wished for a restful slumber? Your thoughts were halted as your legs were held wide open, your head tilted back and the blood began to flow into it, making you dizzy.

 _“Together, let us become **one**_ ,” it breathed against you, and you felt something prodding your most private entrance. You squeezed your eyes shut, hoping it would wake you from this nightmare, but to no avail. It was during this moment of refuge the beast pushed forward, stretching your walls apart. You howled in pain as the monster entered you, the only thing to push past its paralyzing spell since it had begun.

Tendrils reached out, stroking your sex in tandem with each powerful thrust. To your surprise, you found the pain dissolving into a raw sort of pleasure. A pleasure that made each nerve ending alight with electrifying signals. You felt more alive than you had ever felt before, as this creature of death poured itself into you, thrusting and grinding into your body. Twisting its tendrils against your sex and coaxing a climax from deep within. Your voice having been found once more, spilled from your lips, a choking, moaning noise.

 _“Yeessssss,”_ the hiss beside your ear fueled the arousal pooling between your legs, coaxing the demon further inside your body _. “You are **mine**_ **_and mine alone…_** _Worship me, **worship me as your savior,** your **god.** ”_

Your eyes rolled back into your skull as the darkness consumed you, surrounding you from every angle, inside and out. Its thrusts became erratic, stroking and coaxing your climax to fruition. A white light shone in the blackness of your vision, and for a brief moment all you could see was those glowing red eyes, searing into you. A numb sensation washed over your body, followed quickly by the bitter cold that came flowing into your core, cooling you from the inside. The liquid gushed against your legs, spilling onto your sheets.

You notice your throat was raw from screaming, and you reach up to touch your face. You could move! You turn to face the demon but there was nothing but your bedroom in the dim backlit glow of the clock. You glance at the time, and to your horror it read _3 a.m._ You touch your face, for evidence of the scratches left behind, but you find nothing but the smoothness of your own flesh.

You take a deep breath, filling your lungs with clean air, the smell of death no longer overtaking your senses. There was one thing that remained, which made you question everything that had transpired in your sleep hazed mind, and that was the cool dampness between your legs, and the tattered clothing on the floor. Grabbing the blanket on your bed, you wrap it around yourself and walk to the window, to peer up at the moon.

It shone red, and in a flash, in your mind’s eye you saw its gaze upon you.


End file.
